Happy Saint George's Day!
by Tehri
Summary: Arthur comes home after a long and very annoying day; what he doesn't realise is that he has forgotten something. But of course, his siblings manage to remind him.


Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England, was currently in a very bad mood. In fact, "bad mood" didn't really cut it as explanation. If one had tried saying that he "currently hated everything in the universe, and quite possibly everyone", it would have been marginally closer to the truth. Not only had he been occupied with meetings for five days straight, but he had also continuously been bothered by a specific Frog and a few others who had apparently decided to call him constantly, despite not normally doing so. His boss had yelled at him several times, for reasons he could barely comprehend (he had not quite listened). And to top it off, he now had to _walk _all the way home when his car wouldn't start and all cabs seemed to be full, and he did absolutely not feel like sitting on a bleeding bus among other _people_. Due to the rain that drizzled, and cars driving in large puddles of water (he could swear that it was on purpose), he was completely drenched, and ready to commit murder. With an angry growl, he stomped up to the door of his house, _finally_ home.

"Tea," he grumbled. "I just need some tea..."

He wandered into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, only to find that the tea was gone. For a short moment, he could only stare out into nothing; he _needed_ tea now, or God only knew what would happen. But there had been tea earlier this morning, _lots_ of it... Where the bloody hell was it now?! He twitched and spun around, only to see a note on the kitchen table. A note written by a _very_ familiar hand...

_Yo, Iggy!__  
Was here for a while earlier, you weren't around.  
__Kiku's gonna visit me in two days, and since he likes tea I thought I'd get some.  
So I sorta raided your kitchen.  
I'm in ur kitchen, stealin' ur tea!  
Lol!  
Anyway, dunno when I'll see ya again, but take care, old man! Go visit a shrink, might do something about your imaginary friends!  
-Al_

Arthur was fairly certain of that one could _hear_ the twitching this time, and that no jury in the world would consider him a criminal if he murdered the American. The git had raided his kitchen and stolen his tea. Arthur Kirkland was at home without any tea to calm his nerves after a long and annoying day. And the tea was going to be given to _Japan_. Not that he ever had anything against the soft-spoken Asian man; Kiku was a very pleasant person. However, the tea was stolen, and that was the main issue. And he was not going out in the rain again. After making strangling motions in the air for a while, he slowly wandered into the lounge and sank down in his favourite armchair, sighing deeply. He didn't want to deal with the world now.

"Why did I ever end that splendid isolation," he grumbled. "I was perfectly fine on my own..."

He leant back and closed his eyes, slowly beginning to relax and drift off into a blissful slumber... Which lasted for about five minutes. The phone woke him up, and while muttering a long string of curses, he got up and stumbled over to pick it up.

"Kirkland," he growled. "If you have nothing important to say, then please just bugger off and let me sleep."

"_Mon dieu_, _Angleterre_! Dare I even ask what has put you in such a foul mood?" Oh. Lovely. The Frog. "You were not even like this when I called you this morning."

The Return of the Epic Twitch.

"No, I wasn't," Arthur agreed, forcing himself to remain calm. "Because you only got to tell me that it was you before I hung up."

"_Oui_, which was utterly rude of you. I thought that you were a real gentleman, _mon cher_."

The poor Englishman took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"You have eight seconds to tell me why the bloody hell you decided to wake me up from a much needed sleep. If you fail, I'll kill you next time I see you."

"Ah, _mon cher Angleterre_, I merely wished to tell you about this _trés mignon_ girl who-"

Arthur immediately hung up. He had _no_ wish whatsoever to hear about any girl, no matter how cute she was. Especially not if it was _Francis_ who told him about her. The bloody Frog could go and drown himself.

"Just go back to sleep," he told himself, stumbling back to the chair. "Just sleep..."

However, all plans to sleep were continuously thwarted; the phone rang several times, someone knocked on the door... After a while, he stood by the phone with the cord in his hand and wondered if he should just tug it out.

"But what if my boss calls," he mumbled to himself. "It could be something important... And he'd be angry if I didn't pick up..."

As if on cue, the phone rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"If this is you again, France, I'm going to murder you," he yelled. "I'll cut off small pieces and feed them to you!"

"Tha's brutal, even fer ye, ya wee wanker."

The voice that spoke had a distinct Scottish accent, and Arthur's words caught in his throat for a moment. Why the hell was Scotland calling him? He _never_ called unless he was drunk and wanted to leave a threatening message...

"Angus," he said slowly. "What do you want...?"

For a moment, there was silence at the other end.

"Ye mean ye dinnae remember?" Angus sounded genuinely surprised. "Ye bug us t' remember, but ye ferget? Wha, ye dinnae 'ave a calendar around?"

Arthur grumbled silently and leant against the wall.

"Please, Angus," he muttered. "Just tell me what the hell you want. I've had a horrible day, and if you don't want anything, then you can go to hell."

"Oi, is tha' a way t' speak t' yer older brother," the Scotsman growled. "An' when 'e calls t' warn ye 'bout tha' 'e's comin' t' visit?"

The Brit opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Coming to visit...? _Angus_ was coming to visit?! Oh dear lord, this would be a disaster for sure!

"Oh, an' th' others are comin' wit' me, jes' so ye know."

Before any words could pass over Arthur's lips, Angus hung up. Oh, bloody hell. He had no chance to escape them now... or well, to tell the truth, he just didn't want to leave the house. At all. So, he would be stuck until his brothers and his sister arrived.

"You could lock the doors and windows, could you not?"

Arthur blinked and turned his head a little, watching a small green-clad woman come flying against him, an equally green shimmer around her slender body. He smiled softly at her.

"I could, Lotus," he agreed. "If I wanted to have windows and doors broken down."

Lotus pursed her lips, deep in thought as she landed gracefully on his outstretched hand. Despite having dealt with her kind for so many years, he still marvelled at how light they were, so small and fragile...

"Why not call the police, then," she asked curiously, sitting down and crossing her legs as she gazed up at him with wide and curious lime green eyes. "They could handle your siblings."

He walked back to the lounge, once again sinking down in his chair.

"I don't want to be a bother to them," he mumbled. "Not after last time... Besides, it doesn't seem like it's anything bad this time."

A frown appeared on her beautiful face, and she immediately fluttered up and hovered in front of his face, staring into his eyes.

"I should hope so," she said, her voice surprisingly sharp. "Because last time you landed in the hospital. I don't want that to happen again!" She placed her small hand against his cheek. "It... it was painful... to see you like that... My dear Arthur, please, if they try anything... Don't stop us from helping you. We suffer just as you do."

A chuckle passed over his lips, and he nodded.

"I'll try, Lotus," he said softly. "I promise."

* * *

Arthur woke up with a gasp, hearing loud knocks from the front door.

"Dear lord," he mumbled, blinking a few times. "I must've fallen asleep..."

"Oi! We know ye're in there, ya wee wanker, so get t' th' door already!"

Angus. Of course, who else? But for once, the man _had_ warned him, and had actually told him that the rest of the family would be tagging along. Either something was very very very wrong, or Arthur had actually forgotten about something... But there was nothing special today! It was a usual bloody Friday, for Pete's sake! There was no way he had forgotten something! But, despite this, he walked out in the hallway to open the door.

"You can quit banging on my front door," he called out. "I'm opening, I'm opening!"

He unlocked the door and opened it, only to be tackled to the floor by three grinning siblings; Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland.

"Took you long enough," Wales cried out, giving him a bone-cracking hug. "Why didn't you open sooner?!"

Arthur gasped for air.

"I... I was asleep-"

"Asleep?!" Ireland ruffled his hair, laughing out loud. "You're _younger_ than us, Artie, don't act like that's not true! And Merfyn, let him breathe!"

"Come now, Seamus," Northern Ireland laughed and nudged at her twin. "No need to be like that today. We should be nice to him today, and you know why!"

"Tara, get up." Angus chuckled as he pushed the pile of siblings a little further in so that he could at least close the door behind him. "Why dinnae ye go t' th' kitchen an' start wit' th' dinner?"

The red-headed woman jumped back up on her feet, grabbed a bag from Angus's hand and hurried off to the kitchen, singing happily to herself. The other two got up as well, dragging their little brother to his feet.

"Why the bloody hell are you wankers here at all," Arthur asked, taking a deep breath. "Well? Just spill it!"

The brothers looked at each other.

".... You really forgot," Merfyn said after a moment, sounding utterly surprised. "You actually forgot what day it is..."

"For you to forget that, it must've been one hell of a week," Seamus muttered, tilting his head a little bit. "You sure you're okay, little guy?"

"... It's Friday," Arthur said, staring at them in confusion. "It's a normal bloody _Friday_, you gits. Nothing special."

Merfyn grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him off.

"We'll tell you later," he laughed. "Come on, I want to see if I can beat you at chess again!"

Arthur sputtered loudly, but the Welshman would not allow him to protest; so, he allowed himself to be dragged into the lounge and pushed down into a chair. Merfyn had always been very good at chess, but he had only managed to win over his little brother once or twice. Angus came into the room just as they started. He smiled slightly and sat down, calmly watching the game. Neither of the young brothers hesitated about their moves. Angus came with suggestions every now and then, telling them what the best move would be; each time, either Merfyn or Arthur swatted playfully at him. He could be annoying, yes, but at the moment he meant well.

The distinct scent of curry drifted around the house, and Arthur found himself concentrating less and less on the game, and more and more on the food. He hadn't eaten since lunch, and his growling stomach was finally reminding him of that. He could hear Seamus and Tara speak to each other in the kitchen, just friendly chit-chat and the usual teasing that occurred between siblings. But after a while, the Englishman found himself distracted by another scent. It wasn't the curry, even if that was what dominated the air at the moment. It was something sweeter, something lighter...

"Hah, getting careless, brother," Merfyn suddenly laughed. "Checkmate!"

Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Ah..." A small smile appeared on his face. "Alright, you win."

They had barely begun on a second round when Seamus poked his head around the corner and told them that everything was ready.

"We're only waiting for you slowpokes," he teased, ducking when Merfyn threw a pawn at him. "Come on, the curry is waiting!"

Without a single word, a challenge was issued and the brothers raced each other to the kitchen, attempting to trip each other on the way. Tara laughed and shook her head when they stumbled into the room.

"Sit down and eat, you dorks," she said. "Arthur, I hope you'll like it. It's your favourite~"

The Englishman blinked in surprise; it was rare for things like this to happen. He wondered what was going on, to have his siblings treating him so kindly...

_What have I forgotten_, he thought to himself. _It must be something... Something important..._

Dinner was a fairly lively business as usual, when it came to the Kirkland family. Arthur soon stopped thinking about what he had forgotten, a warm smile on his face as he spoke to or teased his dear siblings. He felt oddly calm and happy, feelings that he normally did not associate with his family... But once they were done eating and Tara shooed Arthur back to the lounge.

"I need to talk to the others," she said. "Just sit down and relax, we'll be there soon!"

Although fairly confused, he did as she asked; it was never any good idea to argue with her, after all. He hummed silently to himself and sat down, closed his eyes and tried to hear what they were doing... They spoke with low voices, far too silent for him to hear.

"What's going on," he mumbled to himself. "What have they planned...?"

It sounded like Tara was working with something... Again... He sighed quietly to himself.

_They'll probably stop being nice in a moment_, he thought. _They're never kind... Not like this._

Mere moments later, he heard footsteps in the hall, along with quiet voices. And when he turned around, he found his siblings standing there with wide smiles; Tara held what looked like a chocolate cake, and the others held gifts. He stared at them in surprise.

"Happy Saint George's Day, Arthur," they called out.

For a moment, he didn't understand what they were talking about. Then, suddenly, he remembered. Friday, April 23rd. That was the day. The day that most people saw as his birthday...

"But..." He continued to stare as they walked over, putting down cake and gifts on the small table. "It's... You know that it's not my birthday..."

Angus grinned and pulled his little brother into a one-armed hug.

"We know tha'," he said. "But we can't remember th' right day, so this 's th' best day t' celebrate ye on."

The others embraced him as well, laughing happily. A warm smile spread on his lips; they remembered... They had really remembered, and decided to celebrate him.

"Did you really think that we had forgotten," Seamus asked incredulously. "Seriously, brat, we're your siblings! If anyone should remember, it's us!"

* * *

Arthur yawned loudly and sat up in his bed, stretching a little bit. He was in a surprisingly good mood, considering how bad the previous day had been... But the evening... He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd has such a wonderful time with his siblings at all. Or the last time they had treated him so well... At the sound of the phone ringing, he forced himself out of the bed, humming to himself.

"Kirkland," he said when he picked up.

"Iggy~!" Ah. Who else but the idiotic American... "I'm sorry for not calling earlier, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Really, America," Arthur sighed. "Isn't it in the middle of the night over there? You're a little late, my lad."

"Still, another year~"

Arthur smirked and shrugged.

"I suppose," he hummed. "You're still late. My siblings were quicker."

"So, a good night, then?"

"If only you knew, America. If you had actually called earlier, you might've heard it."

"Hah, you're happy!"

"Of course I am... Silly boy..."

* * *

**Happy Saint George's Day, everyone~**

**This was.... sorta rushed... Buuuut it's still something, and I did write something!  
**


End file.
